


When Everything is Under Attack

by hellaskye



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Bank Robbery, Caskett, F/M, Fluff, Gen, kate cares about castle a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: "In exactly what way she cared about him, Kate wasn’t ready to investigate. Their friendship/partnership was enough for now. But the bottom line was that she cared about him, and he was in a bank with his mother, being held up."
A drabble based on the Castle episode "Cops and Robbers". I noticed Kate was so openly concerned about her partner and how frantic she was and well, i couldn't stop my shipper heart.
title from the sabrina carpenter song "don't want it back."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my first published castle work! Had to do some editing from mobile so let me know if you catch a mistake. (Or if you enjoyed it, too!)
> 
> Check out some of my other works if you're into Marvel or Hamilton :)

Katherine Houghton Beckett, NYPD homicide detective first grade, was used to danger. She’d been shot at more times than she could count, cornered killers had tried and failed to stab her with whatever sharp object was in reach, and hell, just a few months ago, Kate had been sniped at Roy Montgomery’s funeral. Kate was _fine_ with living in danger. It was her job.

It was _not_ Richard Castle’s job, however, and yet there he was, sitting in a bank full of C4, with four robbers pointing guns at him. And if Kate knew Castle, she knew that soon enough, he was gonna get bored and decide to play the hero, and despite what he believed he wasn’t a cop. Even if Kate sometimes forgot that fact herself. And she gave him a hard time, but he’d proven his usefulness and skill, and she’d come to care about him over the four years she’d known him. In exactly what way she cared about him, Kate wasn’t ready to investigate. Their friendship/partnership was enough for now. The bottom line was that she cared about him, and he was in a bank with his mother, being held up.

“Hey, Espo, did you find anything on Agnes?” Kate asked as soon as Javi picked up. If she couldn’t help Castle by storming into the bank and hauling his reckless ass out of there, then she could at least try and figure out what exactly these people wanted.

“We’ve gone over phone and financials, talked to friends and neighbours,” he sighed. “Nothing sticks out.”

“What about, um, Agnes’s safety deposit box?” Kate asked, rubbing a hand over her face. They didn’t have time to be puttering around trying to get lucky and find something. They needed a lead, something to give her leverage over the suspects. “Somebody was pretending to be her dead husband and access it monthly. Any leads?”

“Nothing so far,” Ryan’s voice came through the speaker. It was weighing on him too, Kate could hear it in his voice. It was weighing on all of them, of course. Castle was one of them now, no matter how much Kate teased him or denied it. Kate automatically referred to him as her partner now, though if he ever caught wind of that habit, she’d deny it vehemently. But she wasn’t the only one who had come to enjoy having Castle around. Kevin in particular had become close to Castle. Often, in cases, Kate was finding that it became a battle between logic, usually Kate and Javi, versus Rick and Kevin’s intuition, or variably, crazy theories. Out of all of them, Kevin was the first to listen to a patented Castle mystery.

“Relatives?”

“Uh, Agnes really didn’t have any relatives left,” Esposito informed her. “Her husband’s dead, her daughter and grandson died in a boating accident, over a year ago.”

“Only surviving relative is her former son-in-law, Ron Brandt,” Ryan jumped in. “We left a message, we haven’t heard back yet.”

“Look, we don’t have time to wait for a return phone call, so find -”

A blast cut Kate off, and the Mobile Command Unit shook violently. _The C4_ . Kate’s mind raced and her heart seemed to stop as she lowered the phone and stood up slowly. Rick was in there. Rick was in there with Martha, and Kate had promised Alexis she’d get him out. Hell, she’d assured _herself_ that Castle would be fine, except now there’d been an explosion and it didn’t take a psychic to guess what had happened. Her heart sank even lower as she opened the trailer door and took in the destruction of the bank. Throat tight with shock and worry, and she walked towards the smoking, dusty ruins, drawing her gun and flashlight as she went. She _had_ to find Castle.

“Castle?” She entered right behind SWAT, gun drawn, flashlight piercing through the dust. Her voice was urgent, harsh and hoarse, from the dust in the air, or her desperation, she wasn’t sure, but she kept calling his name, trying to keep calm. By the third time she called his name, her tone had become frantic, but then -

“Beckett?”

She surged towards the sound of his voice immediately, feeling the tension leave her chest as she saw him with all of the other hostages, in a fenced in security section.

“They’re here!”

She caught his eye and he gave her a small smile and a restricted wave, and she felt warmth spread through her chest as she returned the smile.

“I told you, huh?” His voice was carefree and confident, but Kate could hear the relief in his voice. He was _safe_ , and the knowledge almost made her giddy as she crouched in front of him, smiling widely.

“You ready?” She asked softly, cutting through his bonds easily and breathing out her own sigh of relief. He was _safe_. It hit her again, how close he was to losing his life, and she was overwhelmed with a surge of affection and protectiveness. She gave him a smile, reaching out and smoothing his collar almost subconsciously. She just needed to touch him, make sure he was really okay, and their gazes met, a million yet undeciphered messages passing between them at once.

“He’s not the only one here, you know,” Martha’s voice cut through their moment. Kate startled for half a second, but smiled at the look of exasperation on Castle’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Martha,” Kate apologized, moving to release her from the zip ties that worked as makeshift handcuffs.

Kate kept the distance between them short as they made their way out of the bank, talking to the officer she’d been working with. Kate would be damned if she let him get into anymore trouble after today. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning as they discussed the robbers’ failed escape attempt.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kate urged gently. Alexis was waiting outside, and the case could be put on hold for a second, now that Castle was safe.

Kate followed Castle out and a flash of red hair sped to him immediately, tear streaked face burying herself in her father’s chest, reaching out to her grandmother as well. Kate watched them from a distance, fond smile on her face as she observed the happy reunion. She met Alexis’s eyes over Rick’s shoulder, and the two girl smiled at each other.

For now, all was at peace. And that was enough.


End file.
